


How you want it

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is gay and im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	How you want it

He stutters, pushing a strand of blonde hair back. “I-I’ve never done it with anyone before...”

Takumi raises his head, his face also flushed a crimson color. “Me neither...”

They stare at each other for a while before Leon lunges foward, grabbing onto Takumi’s face as he presses his lips to his. He was so needy, so wanting. He wanted Takumi all for himself, to only look at him, to only touch him. Takumi opens his mouth and Leon dares stick his tounge in, tasting the crevice of his lover’s mouth. He tilts his head to have better access, before suddenly he feels his braces hit against Takumi’s teeth.

“Agh, sorry.” He says sheepishly, touching his teeth. “That must have felt weird...”

The long haired boy looks at him for a while before he grabs onto his hands, squeezing them. “It’s ok. I don’t feel bad, it wasn’t your fault.”

Leon feels his chest stiffen at the boy’s gaze but he just puffs and looks away from him. “Not only am I bad at kissing but I got this damn things on too.”

“Hey.” Leon’s eyes lit up when he feels a familiar hand on his cheek. He dares to look at Takumi who has a sweet smile on his face. “I said it was fine. We’re both inexperienced so it’s expected. Also, I find your braces cute.”

The blonde pouts, but inside he feels his mind go in a million different directions.

“Ok then. Let’s get on with it.” He grins, showing Takumi his full teeth. The long haired boy smiles back and they return to their kissing.

Leon kisses like he wants to completely take Takumi in, licking his tongue, his lips, everything. Takumi is gentler and slower, but as equally possessive.

“Hmm...” Leon hums with his eye closed when Takumi pushes him back to lay down on the bed, continuing their make out. They don’t think much about their position and Leon finds his knee pushing against Takumi’s groin, eliciting a moan from the other boy. He blushes, clutching his eyes closed as the boy continues to ravage him. He feels his knee rub against Takumi’s groin, and he almost gasps when he feels it getting harder.

“L-Leon...” Takumi whispers into his ear as Leon continues to rub his clothed hard on with his knee, making the blonde boy let out a smirk as he listens to the boy’s moans and whispers of his name. He feels himself getting harder while Takumii continues to breathe on his ear, the hot puffs of breath making him rub harder.

“H-hey...” He hears his boyfriend say so he opens his eyes, staring at the brown irises of the panting boy on top of him. His beautiful almond eyes looked so wanting and lustful that Leon can’t help but touch his cheek with his thumb, rubbing circles.

“Does it feel bad?” Leon asks, his eyebrows furrowing. Takumi shakes his head, his mouth open all the while. “N-no, not at all. I just feel like you’re the only one making me feel good when I should...make you feel good too.” Takumi murmurs, beads of sweat on his flushed forehead.

Leon gazes at him, wanting nothing more than to tell the boy that he was feeling good as well. Just seeing Takumi pant on top of him knowing he was the one doing those things to him was enough for him. But he nods, understanding that maybe Takumi desired to touch him too.

“Alright.” He murmurs gazing at Takumi with half lidded eyes. Takumi exhales, a look of relief and want in his eyes. Somehow, Leon felt like he wanted to tease his boyfriend, just to see the flushed reactions in his face.

“Or maybe,” Leon says, his voice deep and raspy as he places his hands on top of his head, tilting his head a bit to the side on the pillow to look at Takumi with a teasing smile on his face.

He stares as Takumi gazes at him, almost seeing the boy’s mouth water when he opens his lips, giving his boyfriend a sensual stare. “You just want to dominate me, is that it?”

Leon had only been teasing, although the way Takumi was looking at him while he acted that way made him feel so hot. He would never act like this with anybody else, acting like his sister did when she was interested in someone, how she licked her lips and gave them a teasing stare of _do you want this?_ He had learned all those things from looking at his sister, that’s all.

He really doesn’t expect when Takumi grabs his knees and pushes them open, his worn out jeans showing his hard on completely exposed to the man. Leon continues to gaze below his eyelashes as Takumi stares at his body, seeming to scan every part of him until his eyes rest on his groin. He feels it twitch against his jeans when Takumi keeps his eyes there. The gaze was so intense, how his face had turned determined and more serious, making him look older, his sweat soaked face and how his beautiful, silver hair trailed behind him. Leon thought his boyfriend had never looked more tantalizing.”

A hand moves to his mouth to contain his gasp when Takumi pushes his clothed knee onto his groin, just like he had done to him just before. Leon closes his eyes, feeling his lips open as moans come out while Takumi slowly brushes his knee against his hard on.

 _It felt so good_ ; Is this how Takumi had felt?

“A-Ah...” The blonde boy moans, pushing his head back when Takumi becomes faster, getting closer. His thigh now rubbed his clothed dick as Takumi moved on top of him, panting like he was running a marathon. Leon has his hands balled up in the sheets of his bed, his head pushing against the pillow. He felt so hard and wet and when he feels precum coming out, he looks at Takumi.

“Is this revenge for before?” He moans and gazes as Takumi from his half lidded eyes, a teasing smirk on his face. Takumi blushes even harder, the color contrasting beautifully against his silver hair.

“I-I wanted you to feel how I felt...” He murmurs. Leon hums, closing his eyes again. Takumi has to swallow his thirst as seeing his boyfriend look so hot and desirable. His lips were flush pink from their kissing before and Takumi could feel his knee become wet with the boy’s precum.

“T-Takumi...” Leon moans, making Takumi almost faint. “P-Please just...touch me.”

Before Leon knows it Takumi’s hands are on the fly of his jeans, pushing down the zipper. He gaps when Takumi starts to take off his jeans, his soaked underwear exposed to him. He sees Takumi inhale before his boyfriend goes to his pants too, pushing them down. Leon stares in awe when he sees the shape of Takumi’s dick behind his underwear, the front covered in precum.

“D-damn...” He says smiling, staring at the image of his boyfriend. Takumi was so perfect, his cock looked so tantalizing and big but the flush on his face, the hair cupping his red cheeks made him look so cute and innocent. He looked so erotic to him.

Leon was still so hard, apparent by the tent in his underwear, but he can’t help but push himself up and touch his boyfriend’s face, tugging strands of hair back.

“Takumi.” He purrs, noticing the reaction it elicits from his boyfriend not only from his face but from how his dick twitches. “Can...you let down your hair?”

Takumi breaths for a second, gazing half lidded at Leon before he nods, extending his arms to the back of his ponytail and taking the tie in his hair off. The strands of silver hair fall behind his back, reaching the bed. Takumi smiles at him with his cheeks flushed and Leon smiles back as they stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.

Leon extends his hand, touching the still clothed cock of his boyfriend. Takumi closes his eyes, letting out a hum as he tries to make himself comfortable now that he had his hair all over his back. With his index finger he teases where he sees the wetness is in his underwear, the boy’s slit. Takumi groans against him, pushing himself back against the wall. He continues to smirk all the while, slowly raking his fingers all over the cock, making Takumi groan and try to shut his eyes even further.

“Takumi...” He purrs again, this time trying to sound more commanding. He didn’t know if he truly sounded sexy or if he was making a fool of himself but the way Takumi was reacting didn’t stop him. “Can I suck you off?”

The silver haired boy says nothing, just furrows his eyebrows. When he grabs the boy’s tent with his whole hand his opinion seem to change, though.

“F-Fuck, Leon...If you want to. Just...please.”

Leon smirks at that, leaning on his arms as he places his face close to his boyfriend’s tent. He curiously places a kiss on the slit where precum continued to come out off, making a hot mess of his white underwear.

“Y-You’re so hard, Takumi...” He mewls, touching his balls with his fingers while he starts licking over the clothed cock with his tongue. “And so big...”

Takumi groans, and Leon sees him hit his head against the wall, his flowing hair falling to his shoulders. Somehow sucking on his dick was making his own cock ache, and he trails his other hand down his legs as he continues to lick and suck over the clothing.

Leon moans against his dick, his lips fully on the man’s shaft as he rubs himself with his other hand.

“F-fuck, Leon...I’m so close.” Takumi groans, fisting a hand through his hair. Leon lets out a noise at that, also feeling himself reaching the edge.

“C-cum in my mouth, Takumi.” He mewls, wrapping his hand tighter against his own shaft, pumping himself harder. He continues to lick the cock over and over until he hears Takumi let out a deep groan, pushing a hand against his mouth.

“L-Leon...Leon...” He continues to say until he feels himself spill on his underwear. When he does Takumi’s lips and tongue are on his slit, and he feels the taste of cum enter his mouth. As Takumi reaches his climax he feels himself cum too, and when he does he gasps, pushing his face onto Takumi’s wet cock.

When Takumi opens his eyes after regaining control of his breathing and sees Leon’s closed eyes and pale face resting on his limp cock he blushes, feeling his face grow hot.

“Leon, Leon.” He murmurs, trying to wake the boy up from sleeping on his messy underwear. The boy opens his eyes, scratching at his eyes sheepishly when he feels something slick on his face. His eyes lit up and he pushes himself up when he realizes his face is full of the remaining cum that came out of Takumi.

“I didn’t say you had to do that.” Takumi starts saying, an apologizing sound to his voice. Leon only furrows his eyebrows, trying to clean his face with Takumi's bed sheets. He’ll have to clean his whole bed anyway...

“Dude, it’s not your fault.” Leon says, looking at Takumi seriously. Takumi can’t help the flush on his cheeks when he sees the wetness in Leon’s face. He probably smelled like him too, Leon thinks as he wipes his mouth on his arm. “I asked for it. I wanted it. Maybe I just got too caught up in the moment.”

This had been a weird first time, Takumi thinks when they both gather their discarded jeans, throwing them into a hamper.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Leon says as he takes his shirt off, Takumi only nodding. When Leon enters the bathroom of his bedroom he lets out a long exhale of breath.

That felt good, _really good_. And they hadn’t even gone all the way. He couldn’t help but wonder how it would be when they _did_ decided to do it, his cheeks once again going red in anticipation. 


End file.
